The Witch
by Sovocraine
Summary: AU. Dean, Sam and Cas are all on a case to view the disappearance of the men that came to the town. What's weirder is that the town is full of nothing but women. What even weirder is that none of the women tries to hit on any of them. It is only when they all wake up the next morning is when they find out just what happened to the men that disappeared. One word, witches. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was close to New Year's but Dean did not feel like celebrating.

He just lost his surrogate father and not too long ago, his best friend. Yea, he did not feel like celebrating.

He looked around the bar and actually started to envy the people at the bar. These people had not been through half the crap that he has been through. Dean just shook his head just knowing that what he has been through was the Winchester curse. He just wished that Sammy did not have to go through it. That kid had been through enough.

He knew that Sammy was back at the motel dealing with the loss of Bobby. Heck, he was probably taking it harder than Dean.

Truth be told, Dean was not handling this very well. That was why he was at the bar. Drinking and putting his emotions deep where he couldn't find them helped him deal with pain. He felt a buzz coming and new that he had drink enough. He just needs to sleep it off and repeat the process the next day. To him, life didn't seem important anymore.

Dean put the glass down and threw down some money and walked out of the bar.

What he didn't see was that someone had their eyes on him and this person had a plan.

And this plan was _already_ in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2. Sorry for the delay, been busy getting ready for finals. I wish to thanks to the following people for following this story: dulcinea54, and s-n-d-girl. You guys are awesome!

Enjoy!

The first thing that Dean felt was a spitting headache as he sat up in his bed. He shook his head thinking of the dream he just had.

It was the same one. It was the night that Bobby died and he just wanted to forget that so he went to the bar. What was even stranger was that he could feel someone watching him that night.

But why was he having this dream? Now that was the real question.

Dean looked at the clock and saw that it was past nine. He never slept that long. He only slept that long when only having that one certain dream. Usually his dreams are more explicit and usually involving a certain used to be angel. _Stop, don't go there. There is no way that Cas would feel the same about me_, Dean thought as he made his way through the bunker where his brother was.

X

He didn't see Sam but he Kevin was at the table trying to translate more of the tablet.

"Kevin how is the translating going?" Dean said while pouring some coffee. Kevin just gave him his usual look before going back to translating. Dean sat at the table and sipped his coffee while thinking more about the dream that seemed to be on his mind. He knew that there had to be a reason why he was having that certain dream. Usually there was some type of meaning behind it.

Dean looked up when he heard the front door to the bunker open and saw Sam walk in with food in his hands.

"Hey," Sam said when he saw Dean sitting at the table, "I got breakfast and a case."

Dean groaned at the word case as Sam put the food on the table.

"Please tell me it is a simple case," Dean said while looking through the bags.

"Well it is a strange one," Sam said opening up his computer. "This town of Enid, Oklahoma. There have been reports of disappearances of men who entered this town. Now I was thinking demons or even angels but one of the wives that were visiting the town with their husband said that they went into town, went to a local bar, and then checked in a motel. Then she woke up to screaming. She rushed into the bathroom to see another girl checking herself in the mirror. Then the girl and she quotes, 'was saying that the girl was saying that she was her husband and that she was turned into a girl.' She then said that once she left with the girl and that cross into a different town, her husband was changed back so it is temporary. So it is a town full of women, it seems."

"Wow that is weird," Dean said finishing up his coffee.

"As I see it, we have a days drive if we leave early…" Sam said but was caught off by Dean's phone ringing.

Dean looked down to see that it was Cas calling and Dean's felt his heart skip a beat. Dean opened his phone and answered, "Cas?"

"_Dean, I'm in a situation_," a girl answered.

"Who is this and why do you have my friend's number?" Dean asked. He was starting to get worried that something happened to Cas.

He heard the girl inhale before replying, "_This is Cas. I was doing a case here in Oklahoma when I fell asleep and woke up as a female. I was checking out the bar in the town where most of victims went before changing gender. The police know who I look like the day before but I can't go talk to them now because I am now a female. I require your assistance."_

Yep, it was Cas. There was only one person who could talk like that. "We are heading that way. We will meet you. Where is the motel you are staying at?" Dean asked getting a pen and pad to write down the information.

"_The motel I am staying in is called Red Dawn motel room 13 and the bar is called the Magical Bar."_

"Well that has a funny ring to it," Dean said as he looked at Sam. "Well just hold tight and we will be there in no time. Stay in the motel and don't answer the door to anyone. I will call you when we get there."

"_All right, I will be waiting. Stay safe._"

Dean shut his phone and said, "We have a bigger situation than we thought. Cas is now turned in a girl, the bar is somehow connected and I need a bigger cup of coffee."

"Coming right up bitches," Dean heard behind him as he saw Charlie coming out of the kitchen with more coffee, "so what do I hear where there is a town full of women?"

"Well we are packing to go to a case in Oklahoma. We will be back before you know it," Dean said getting up from the table. Charlie gave Dean her puppy eyes look and asked, "Can I got with you two? I will be good, I swear."

Dean just shook it head no but Sam answered, "actually it may come in handy that Charlie comes with us in getting more information from the vics and all."

Dean glared at Sam but it was lost when Sam did his bitch face. Sam knew he won and said to Charlie, "go get ready. We are leaving in an hour."

Charlie high fived Sam and went to get ready. Dean went to go get ready as well and once Kevin and Sam were alone, Kevin said, "well I just translate some more while you guys are gone."

"Thanks Kev," Sam said as he made his way to his room.

"And Sam?" Kevin asked, "You better keep a leash on you know who in a town full of women."

Sam nodded and couldn't help but wonder who to keep a leash on, Dean or Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter!

X

The closer Dean got to Enid, the more he started to get nervous. Wild thoughts were racing in his head as his thoughts became more focused on Castiel.

He saw his brother shoot glances at him once in a while until Dean couldn't stand it any more.

"What?" Dean asked more forcefully than he intended to.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that you seem a little…what is the word….restless."

"Yea Dean, relax. I'm pretty sure that Castiel will be fine. You boys always find a way out of these types of situations," Charlie said from the backseat while typing away on her computer doing who knows what.

Dean gripped the steeling wheel tighter and replied, "Nothing is wrong, ok? So lets just drop it."

Dean then turned the knob as Black Sabbath started to blast through the speakers. Dean saw Sam turn away to look back out the window, he knew that the discussion was over for the moment but not forgotten.

X

After what seemed like hours, they finally made it to the Red Dawn motel. Dean got his phone out as Sam and Charlie got out to get the gear.

Dean heard one ring before he heard the female voice answer, "_Dean, is that you?"_

Dean looked for the room 13 before replying, "_Yea Cas, it's us. You can let us in."_

Dean didn't hear an answer instead the door opened to reveal a girl with ebony hair with blue eyes that Dean had missed so much.

"Thank you all for coming," Castiel said as the angel let them inside.

Dean looked around and saw Castiel's duffle bag and supplies around the room. He turned around to look at Cas as Castiel started to explain the situation.

"I found this case in a newspaper as I was making my way back to you all. It seems that a witch or witches may be the people behind the unexplained occurrences in this town. In the last couple of days, men who went into this bar, the Magical Bar; would wake up the next morning in a different gender. I have ruled out angels and demons since it is only temporary. The woman who I interviewed that had her husband changed updated me two days ago that when they left the town Enid, her husband switched back. My guess is that the husband spoke to someone at the bar that may have been a witch. If we observed the bar more closely, we may be able to point out who is indeed doing magic upon these men," Castiel said as she made her way to one of the tables. "It is also troubling that my grace is somewhat being strapped down like they don't want me to leave."

"You mean you can't leave this town?" Sam asked while looking at his computer.

"I have already tried to leave the town but it seems that there is some type of force field around the town. Every time I came to the border of the town, I hit what seems like a shield preventing me from leaving the town. That is when I called you, Dean,"

_Well this news keeps getting better by the minute_, Dean thought as he started to pace thinking of what to do.

"Well the only thing I can think of is to go to the crime scene, the Magical Bar," Sam said shutting the computer.

It took Dean a moment before the words reached his brain before replying, "are you sure that is wise Sam. Everyone that has gone into that bar has come out as a girl. I am not taking that risk."

"I was not talking about us. I was thinking that since Charlie is with us, she could scope out the place to see any unusual activity."

"No way, Sam! If we are to look into that bar, we all go together understand?"

Dean heard movement behind and heard Castiel say, "very well." Then he felt the ground below him shift as he got a hold of his bearings.

He looked around and saw that he was in some type of bar. "Welcome to the Magical Bar," he heard Castiel say behind him.

Dean suddenly had a feeling that he had been here before. It was just a feeling and he had been to countless bars before so he wouldn't be surprised if he thought he had been to one of these places.

But this place was different and he couldn't put his finger around it as to why this place was so familiar. Then something just clicked and he felt his heart race just thinking about it.

This was the same bar that he visited the night that Bobby got shot. But that wasn't the thought that sent his heart racing.

What sent his heart racing was the fact that he recognized the bar not from that night but from a _dream._

It was the same bar from his dream and suddenly Dean had a feeling that this was a case he was not prepared for.

Dean felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he felt as if he was being watched. Yep, he didn't like this case at all.

X

Sandra knew that trouble was on the way as she made her way into her family home. She kept going through the house until she saw her sister, Sarah in one of the rooms gathering an herb.

"Sis, what the hell? I told you to only change the angel Castiel, not the whole damn town!" Sandra said angrily with hands on her hips.

Her sister just rolled her eyes and replied, "come on, you know that it is only temporary and besides the hunters only hurt bad witches; not good witches."

Sandra knew that the Winchesters were hunters that only hunted evil, not good but that didn't stop her from having uneasy thoughts. She didn't even know the Winchesters existed until she found a fanfiction writer under the name Samlicker or whatever her screen name was. Her real name was Becky and she said that the Supernatural books were real and so were the characters. She thought that this Becky girl was nuts until she used a spell, a location spell. She gathered a map and an object that would point to the person and said the spell. Usually when the spell is done, if the person is not real then it would flash red. If the person were real, then it would flash green and the object would point to the location of the person. She did the spell and the map flashed green and the object was pointed at a place somewhere in Oklahoma.

Thinking it was just a random person who just happened to have the name, Dean Winchester; Sandra made her way to Oklahoma. She purchased another map this time with towns and streets of Oklahoma and did another location spell. Like before, the map flashed green but this time the location was in a town called Enid, Oklahoma in what seemed like a bar. She went to the bar with the object that were used in the spell with her and walked around the bar. She walked around men who were in the bar that night with the object in her hand and it wasn't until she walked past a man sitting by a window looking distantly out when she saw the object flash green. That is when she knew she had found Dean Winchester. She sat at one of the booths and pretended to look at one of the menu while looking at the man that she thought just yesterday was just part of her imagination.

Man, was he handsome! He had dirty blond hair with dark green eyes. He looked like he had been through hell and more. Sandra felt sorry because she knew what happened to both Dean and his brother but the rest of the world did not. She felt that they deserved better. Suddenly she had an idea. She knew just by reading the books that Dean and the angel Castiel had some kind of chemistry. She felt just by reading the books alone gave her a clue that there was something deeper between Dean and Castiel besides their bond. Maybe she could create a somewhat happy ending for both Dean and Castiel and then work on Sam. She was a witch but a good witch. Her insight of being a witch was to help people by using her powers that she saw was a gift. Even her sister, Sarah was blessed with the gift.

Well she wasn't a fan of….what did her sister call it? Destiel? She was more of a fan of Sabriel. She knew that Sam would be with Gabriel because if God brought Castiel back, why not Gabriel?

As she watched Dean Winchester leave the bar, she began to come up with a plan. If she told her sister of what she discovered today with the evidence, she knew that her sister would be in for sure. There just had to find a way to bring the Winchesters in. She knew that her sister would come up with a plan. Her sister was always the mastermind behind most of the plans. As for a place, her grandmother's old cabin was in a town just outside of Enid. Looks like fate was on her side. She left the bar that night knowing that a good plan was on the way.

"This is such a bad plan," Sandra said snapping back to the present. "You know how they are about witches. And Dean is always the one to shoot first then ask questions later."

"Well since Castiel will be with him, maybe he'll be a changed man. And we all know that Sam will be with him as well and we all know he is the one that is always logical," Sarah said while stirring herbs together. "It will be fine and now they have a case to investigate. Least they won't be dealing with bad people this time and besides, I really can't wait to see those two together. It will be epic!"

"You do know that Dean would've come if you only changed Castiel. That is how much he cares for him. You didn't have to change the town!"

Sarah rolled her eyes once again. "Well then I guess Sam wouldn't have come if I haven't made this a case. Besides, you want to see Sam with his angel too wouldn't you?"

This got Sandra's attention, "excuse me?"

"Well….lets just say that I spoke to that Becky chick again about our plan and she just happened to send me the unpublished works of the Supernatural books. And guess what….we are in them! Turns out that someone else is in with this plan as well," Sarah said gleaming with pride.

_I swear my sister is from a different planet sometimes_, Sandra thought as she waited for her sister to continue.

"How do you think I was able to do this spell? To do this type of spell would require some dark magic but don't worry that wasn't used. So I read further into the books that Becky sent me and saw that a special someone was alive that would also be one, be strong enough to help me with the spell; and two would love this idea. So he helped me with the spell and now it worked. How cool is that?"

Sandra was still wrapping her head around of what was said that she didn't hear the sound of wings behind her. She saw her sister nod at her as she pointed behind her.

Sandra turned around and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw who was behind her.

The person standing with pride under his shoes was none other than the archangel, Gabriel.

X

Reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay guys. Been busy with college and work but I will try to have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Thank you for being patient.


End file.
